lanielandfandomcom-20200215-history
Asha Rafati
Biography Early Life (1998-2008) Asha was born into a middle class family in the port city of Alexandria back in Egypt. Growing up her life was centered around Islamic beliefs, and she had one older brother who was the pride of her family, often leaving her in the dust. However, despite her parents praise of her brother, she was the princess in her house and often times got what she asked for, a daddy's girl. Power Development (2009) On her way home from school one day with her older brother, Asha had noticed a toddler running around outside of a house. She told her brother that the child wasn't with a parent, and he asked her what she was talking about and that there was no toddler there. When she insisted upon checking on the child who seemed to be crying, her brother got annoyed and stormed off leaving Asha behind to make her way home by herself. Upon approaching the toddler, Asha went to reach out and ask them where their mother was, but her hand went right through the child. Scared and confused as the toddler seemed excited somebody could see them, Asha ran off and left the ghost child crying. Family Relocation (2010) After struggling with his job, Asha's father was relocated to Venice, Italy for his occupation. The family quickly packed and left their life in Alexandria to start anew in Italy. While the rest of her family was excited by the move, Asha was afraid. In Italy, all she saw were ghosts like the child she saw back home, and she was constantly being approached by them. Unsure of what to do, and afraid to confide in her parents, Asha was left a mess and alone after their move. Era of Vincent (2011-2015) Meeting While attending a Catholic school in Venice, Asha was often made fun of and bullied by other students because of her poor Italian and English since she was still learning. One day, during the routine harassment she received from her peers, a boy that was in her class turned around and told the other children to stop making fun of her and threatened that he'd tell his parents to deal with the issue. The children quickly scattered away and Asha was afraid the boy was just another bully and sheltered herself away from him. Instead of receiving more insults or another swift kick or punch, she instead felt a hand rest on her shoulder and him asking her if she was okay in broken Arabic. Since then, Asha had befriended the boy, Vincent, who insisted upon calling her Aisha because, "all friends should have nicknames." Friendship Throughout her time in Venice, Asha became best friends with Vincent. Nobody bothered her anymore because nobody dared to mess with him, and Asha knew well why. Vincent was known for being part of the Manzi family, the crime family ruling over much of Italy with an iron fist. With this much, Asha felt protected, but she also found something about Vincent comforting. She eventually opened up about her powers with him, and was able to find a balance in her life yet again. Vincent's Death (2016) After high school, Asha and Vincent were still incredibly close but, while Asha decided to continue her studies and begin delving deeper into her spiritual side in order to hone her skills, Vincent seemed to take a full on plunge into his family business and dirty dealings. One day, Asha was going to meet with Vincent for what he claimed was an important occasion, but instead of meeting him, Asha was greeted with his body floating through the canals where they were supposed to meet. Asha was left alone to help retrieve the body because nobody dared to go near the Manzi boy. In the midst of a scramble to keep him close until she could get his family members to come help retrieve his body, Asha felt a cold breath down her neck and realized she wasn't alone as a figure resembling Vincent was hovering behind her as a ghost. Present (2017) After Vincent's death, Asha decided to move to New York in order to get a fresh start on her life, but hasn't completely left her past behind. Vincent's ghost has still lingered with her, her only company these days as she has opened up a medium/psychic business in order to coordinate cash flow. She has been trying to get more in touch with her powers through meditation and spirituality. Most recently, she has come in contact with a witches coven, and has been pondering joining them in order to feel part of a group, like she belongs. Characteristics Physical Appearance Asha has a lighter complexion than most of her family, a smooth olive skin tone and light gray eyes. Her hair is naturally a deep brown, but dyes it pink in order to more appropriately fit with her job, power, and persona these days. She is 5'6" and weighs about 130 pounds, average but, she often feels small due to Vincent constantly dwarfing her. Asha typically wears loose fitting tops that accompany with loose long sleeves, and various different shorts. She also tries not to wear shoes as much as she can since she dislikes them and how they make her feet feel. Asha can always be seen with at least one henna tattoo somewhere on her body. Personality Asha has always been a bit of an outcast, so its no surprise she is fairly antisocial in most situations and tries to avoid contact with large groups of people. However, amongst close friends, such as Vincent, Asha constantly has smart remarks and is incredibly sarcastic. Asha is frequently plagued by headaches and spirits trying to contact her, which does make her grumpy at times, but aside from her mood swings she is typically a happy person. Powers Power Asha has the ability to communicate with ghosts and travel along their plane of existence. Her power often means that she is the one left trying to help ghosts with their unfinished business, or put them in contact with living family members. Weaknesses While Asha is privileged to be able to communicate with those on another plane of existence, it is accompanied by many side effects. Constant headaches keep her dragged down and constantly looking for a new remedy to subdue them. She is also frequently plagued by voices in her head that can distract her and keep her from completing simple, daily tasks. Relationships Family Rashi Gouda Asha has always had a healthy relationship with her mother. From a young age to present day, Asha talks to her about the big things in life and the little things. She frequently calls her mother who is currently in Italy with the rest of her family. Anubis Muhammed Asha and her father were close, and as her fathers only daughter, she was showered in gifts and presents and everything she could possibly ask for. A daddy's girl through and through she often times acted sweeter and kinder around her father to ensure that she could get things to go her way, much to her brothers distaste because it often meant her getting something and him being put off to the side. Asim Bakkal Asha and her brother were never close, and her brother often saw her as his competition. Their parents love and affection and praise of Asha often made him jealous not to mention, that he also found her to be a freak. He was often disturbed by her comments on seeing people who weren't there or talking about nonsense, and tried to tell his parents about this obscurity, but they never listened and in return, Asha lost trust in him and they grew apart. Vincent Esposito Vincent and Asha have been best friends since the day they met. Always sharing everything with each other and knowing no boundaries on what they can say in each others company. Asha has always found Vincent comforting and accepting of who she is without anything to say on how she acts or what she says. To this day she is thankful that Vincent has stuck by her side, even in death, to keep her company and possibly keep her sanity. Etymology * Asha is an Indian name that comes from the Sanskrit word for hope or desire, but it is also a Swahili name derived from Aisha, meaning life. * Kiana is the Hawaiian form of Diana meaning divine. * The name Muhammed is a translation of the Arabic given name, محمد, that comes from the Arabic passive participle of ḥammada (حَمَّدَ), praise, and further from triconsonantal root Ḥ-M-D (praise); hence meaning praised, or praiseworthy. * There is no specific name meaning for Rafati and its origins are not conclusive. Category:Marvel Theme Category:Alpha Theme